1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to automated machine systems and methods, and products or articles produced thereby. Particularly, the invention relates to converting and packaging systems, methods and packaging produced thereby. Such equipment is typically used to package products for the medical, pharmaceutical, and electronics fields. Most particularly, the invention relates to and is useful for island placement systems, subsystems and processes, and webs produced thereby. The invention may be useful in other fields.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various converting and packaging systems and subsystems or modules, related processes, and related articles, for example webs, produced thereby.
A known apparatus is shown in FIG. 33. FIG. 33 is a black and white representation. Materials and structures are labeled using color names. Red material enters the island placement station and is sheeted and held on the upper green vacuum anvil roller. Sheeted red parts are carried on vacuum roller to 5 o'clock position where red parts are transferred to the blue adhesive web by activating CAM 1. The blue material is running over three times the speed of the red material. When CAM 1 cycles, the upper green vacuum anvil is lowered and contacts the lower green vacuum roller to transfer a red part. Blue material is die cut and blue labels (with red parts adhered to blue labels) held on the lower green vacuum anvil. Blue labels are carried to 6 o'clock to be placed on the yellow web. CAM 2 cycles to raise the yellow web and pick the blue label from the vacuum drum. The blue label adhesive is facing the yellow web. The yellow web is moving three times faster than the blue web material. The lower green vacuum anvil is mounted directly to a machine cabinet and does not share frame ends with the die rollers and cams.